Journey of a symbiotic jinchuuriki
by N.K overworkedslacker
Summary: naruto finds out about the shocking truth and runs away from konoha. he finds a symbiote outside of konoha by the name of venom. how will this change his life?mini harem featuring my fav couples, narutoxyugitoxhanax? maybe more if i feel like it.
1. naruto namikaze uzumaki reborn!

**Journey of a symbiotic jinchuuriki**

**A/N** (dubbed the incredibly long thing that no one reads and the author only writes it to increase his word count…) hey people I'm back!*boos* dammit I said I'm sorry after writing that crappish story (my first one) but come on I'm new! Anyway yes I know my previous story is crap but I hope that this new story can make up for it (it's a spiderman Naruto crossover but before you flame me plz just read it first and if you don't like mine read others that are in my profile under fav stories I promise you, you won't be _disappointed with the stories unless you have no life) and I promise I'll write better_ stories *cough* hopefully *cough*… anyway on with the story.

* * *

Index 

"speech"

"_words on a scroll"_

"_Thought"_

**Jutsu**

**_"demon thought"_  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

A five year old blonde was running through the dusty streets of konoha as an angry mob chased him. His eyes were filled with pure terror, "_why they do this…me no do anything"_ Naruto thought using his limited vocabulary . "I'm sorry! I don't know what me do wrong please forgive ." Naruto shouted to the crowd, unsure of what he had done wrong. Finally Naruto ran into an alley hoping to get away, unfortunately it was not his lucky day as he ran into a dead end. Naruto was horrified, behind him the crowd chased him into a corner. "No where to run demon spawn. We have you now." Came a random voice from within the crowd. Naruto could only curl up into a ball and huddle into a corner hoping that the beating would be quick, unfortunately they never were. For the life of him he couldn't tell why he was being beaten up, the first two years of his life he had no memory of as most one or two year olds can't remember anything, he still had no idea how he could survive as a one or two year old. But since he was about three and a half years old all he could remember was his ojii-san (grandfather(the third)), rummaging through thrash cans looking for rotten leftovers because shops would not sell him food or clothing as they all kicked him out or chased him with sharp objects such a knifes. And constantly running form mobs and getting beatings from mobs for unknown reasons. "ugh" Naruto coughed up blood from a kick to the ribs. The beating had begun. Tears immediately started streaming down his face. Naruto was constantly kicked, punched and stepped on his head, back, arms, legs, chest and stomach. The beating was severe and it lasted for over ten minutes. Finally what looked to be a chuunin took out a kunai "lets end this demon" he shouted before stabbing the kunai into his chest. Immediately the crowd began to laugh sadistically and the beating stopped. The chuunin ripped out the kunai and started to stab him over and over again. Blood started to pool around the blonde further staining the blonde's already blood and dirt stained clothes. Suddenly a shady figure dropped in between the chuunin and Naruto and pushed him back. Following behind him were several cloaked men wearing mask of different animals on their faces. Naruto's last thought before he slipped into sweet unconsciousness was "_jii-san"_. The world faded black.

Naruto had that dream again he was in a cradle he was in a dark room he didn't know why but he felt so _powerful _like he could do anything he wanted to start tearing through everything and rip them to shreds. He started tearing through pillows and crushing toys, anything he could get his hands on. As Naruto looked at himself from his dream state he could't help put feel terrified of himself. In a corner of the room he could see a beautiful woman but she was crying. "_okaa-san"_ was Naruto's final thought before he felt himself waking up.

" Ahh Naruto your finally waking up you've been out of it for four hours" said a cheerful old voice that Naruto knew all too well _"though I'm surprised you're not dead yet due to the amount of blood you lost"_ the Hokage thought. It was the fourth attack in the past two weeks. " Huh jii-san what me doing in you office." Naruto asked as he turned his head a little. "oh yah…" said Naruto solemnly as he looked to the ground as events that took place over five hours ago ( the chasing and beatings was about an hour). "jii-san… why do people beat me when I do no wrong?" asked quirking his head to the side again. The all powerful Hokage froze at this five year old boys question. " uhh… Naruto you must be hungry after all that running you did, how about I get you some food?" Sarutobi quickly changed the topic to avoid telling Naruto of the demon inside him… the reason his otou-san died and his okaa-san… left him…(but that's another story that I will revel later in other words in about a chapter) "ah… sure jii-san" was Naruto's intelligent reply. Sarutobi quickly walked out of the room to fetch Naruto some snacks. _"damn that was a close one… I'm too old for this shit!"_ Sarutobi thought as he made his was to the Hokage tower's own kitchen to get some cookies and sandwiches.

Naruto looked around the Hokage's office and saw the familiar book case. "_that book looks soo familiar but I haven't read no books cause me can't get any but why I think I know picture on book?"_ Naruto thought to himself. When Naruto was threeish (yah I made up a word… deal with it) Sarutobi had been reading him books whenever he could though it was not often since of the damn paper work he used what little time he had to teach Naruto to read and write. He climbed onto the chair and reached for the book. When he grabbed the book he started to lose his balance and landed on his butt and dropped the book. Inside the book was a scroll. Naruto saw it was addressed to the Hokage. His four year old curiosity took over and he opened up the scroll. Although he did not know some of the words, he knew enough to find out the meaning. (yup this is what i meant by later :) )This was what the scroll read: " _dear sarutobi, I am sorry I had to leave the hidden leave village but I could not live in it anymore, I lost too much that day and it pained me to stay in the village and to see my __sochi lost to the demon it pained me to wake up in the middle of the night to see my sochi … no that demon take over my sochi and destroy the room, to wreck everything in sight while I stand in a corner of the room helpless, to see his changed red eyes crying for blood, to see the claws and fangs of a demon on the body of my sochi. It was too much to live with the demon who took away my Minato-kun and take over the body of my Naruto-kun its too much. I am sorry but I will not be going back there to konoha anytime soon and I'm enjoying my time here in whirlpool and though It pained me to leave my Sochi my Sochi was lost to me the moment the Kyuubi was sealed in him. I wish you well Sarutobi._

_From,_

_Kushina."_

Naruto was not the most intelligent person in the world but he knew what this meant, his own mother had abandoned him because he was the demon everyone said he was. Naruto immediately broke down crying, and turned to a wreck on the floor mumbling "I'm not a demon, I'm not a demon, I'm not a demon." At that moment Sarutobi had come into the room. Seeing Naruto, the scrolls and the book, he knew what this meant he quickly ran to the crying wreck on the floor and took him on his lap rocking him back and forth letting Naruto cry on his shoulder. When Naruto calmed down he managed to form words " jii-san th-thank y-you bu-but I should not be here, everyone hate me and cause you trouble, so it is better if me leave." Sarutobi was so shocked at his words he didn't even blocked the hit that Naruto sent to him hitting him on the back of his head knocking him out. Unknown to Naruto, the demon that had been causing him soo much pain had taken pity on him and channeled some demonic chakra into his hand but not enough for people to detect it, but enough to knock sarutobi out.(yes, yes I know Naruto just took out a Hokage, but in my defense he was shocked and was busy comforting Naruto so he could not block, and Naruto had Kyuubi's help. And yes Sarutobi taught Naruto to defend himself against single opponents and basic chakra control to help him run away from mobs faster, I know its a lot for a five year old but hey, its my story.) "Good bye ojii-san" said Naruto before he unconsciously added chakra into his feet and ran to his house pack his bag.

10 mins later

Naruto made his way to Konoha's gates where he channeled chakra into his feet to leap over the gates of konoha. Normally the guards would have sensed him but the Kyuubi no kitsune had cloaked his chakra to further help him. Normally she was not the kind and caring type but after seeing what kind of hell he lived in she had decided to help him and train him after all since she could not be feared by pityful humans inside her vesel she needed her vesel to be feared and she had noticed something _different_ about Naruto something unlike normal humans a strange _connection_ if you will. "_**I do not know what this feeling is, the only time I felt this way was when i still had cubs..."**_ the Kyuubi decided not to think any further on the subject as it pained her heart too much to think about her cubs.

10 miles in the woods outside of konoha

Naruto ran and ran and ran, until he could run no more. He dropped to the floor when he noticed something shiny in the dirt. A small capsule like object in the ground. Very carefully Naruto opened it up. He noticed some black substance at the bottom of the capsule he was going to touch it when it sprang to life and wrapped itself around Naruto's finger and slowly made its way up his arm and slowly engulfed Naruto's body reaching down to his legs. Naruto tried to desperately shake it off to no avail. Finally the goo engulfed Naruto's head. Naruto's hands moved on their accord and started to cover him in a dome like webbing.

Thus began the new life of Naruto Uzumaki jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no kitsune and the host of the symbiote venom.


	2. enter nii yugito!

**Journey of a symbiotic jinchuuriki**

**A/N**: okay I'm back people and I have my next chapter whoot. 12 story alerts and 6 favourite stories one day after it was released thank you all for your support. I'd also like to thank VFSNAKE and foxcom for inspiring me to write this fic. Ok so the last chapter was a little short so I hope this one's better I hope. Yes I know the villagers attacking Naruto is a cliché plot but I needed something to start off my fic so that happened. Ok I'll stop ranting now and let the story get going. Oh I almost forgot, I forgot to say this in my last chapter, read & review people. If you check out my profile and spotted the minor hints I left in the previous chapter you should know who is the last (maybe not) person in the harem anyway. Oh and from now on I will post the progress of this story on my profile so check it out.*cue disclaimer*

Disclaimer: (forgot to do this in last chappy sorry) I do not own Naruto. If not Naruto would be the husband of most girls in Naruto that I know and would have done that naughty thing over and over again until they fall into a sex coma by now. I'm a ero-writer can't blame me I'm a guy. *cue index*

Index 

"speech"

"_words on a scroll"_

"_Thought"_

"**demon speech"**

**Jutsu *******cue story*

Naruto woke up when he felt cold sewage water flow against his face, he stood up. "_Ugh, what horsee hit me"_ thought Naruto. In front of him were tall golden bars and a piece of paper that has the word 'seal' written on it. "What this place?" Naruto asked out loud. **"You Naruto Uzumaki are in my lair in your mind, but it seems that there is another that brought you here. Show yourself." **the Kyuubi said in a loud commanding tone. Naruto thought it was talking to him and was going to step forward but stopped when he saw out of the corner of the room a man-like creature that was completely black except for the white eyes and white spider on his chest stepped out. "who are you?" Naruto asked. "I am venom I am a symbiote a creature that bonds with a human and increases his natural abilities." The creature now known as venom spoke out. The Kyuubi started to grin showing off its fangs **"so you are the ancient race of creatures my brethren have been talking about several hundred years ago"** venomgrinned too "so I take it you are the demon Kyuubi no kitsune, a creature only known to my latest host a uhh… what do you call it oh yes a shinobi. You see I have been around for many years just as you have been, except I was from a different dimension but was transported here during a battle with my second last host until the recent several hundred years when my last host found my suspended animation pod and opened it. I bonded with him but when he died of old age, I had to go back to the pod as I can't live very long without a host. It seems I have found a new and greater one though. And also my hosts gain the knowledge of my previous host, or at least what his mind can hold. At your age young Naruto you can only know of their vocabulary cause I can't let you speak in your limited vocabulary now can I? you will also know their most important memories. Now I am needed outside of your body to physically change your body to make you lose what's left of your baby fat, help you gain more muscle and *giggle* make you more *giggle*… sexually attractive, what….? My host needs a good mate or should he decide mates*giggle* *giggle* *giggle*. " Naruto started blushing as he realised what that meant. "you will also gain my increased senses and abilities" venom started sniffing in the air "oohh… Kyuubi I didn't know that you're a bitc-" venom couldn't finish his sentence as he was forced out of Naruto's mind by Kyuubi. Naruto had no idea what venom meant and why Kyuubi forced him out of his mind but he had more on his mind "so I … I am a demon. So that's why everyone hates me" Naruto said with his new and improved vocabulary. Kyuubi face turned from a grin to a rueful frown **"listen kit, you are not a demon, you are a demon jailer. And the people of konoha are just too much of a bitch to realise that. Which is also why I decided to train you in the arts of the shinobi, to protect you from them. Now the good thing about being in your mind is that time is slowed down by about three times in your mind, meaning if three minutes have passed in the real world, one minute passes in here. Ok I think venom should be done with your body by now **(just realised how perverted that sounds)** so you should wake up and find a proper resting spot, I will be able to talk to you when you enter the real world through the seal so you need not worry, so hurry up and wake up"** Naruto followed its orders and exited his mind.

Naruto once again found himself in a forest it was already morning. Five feet from him Naruto saw his clothes, "_then what the hell am I wearing?"_ he looked down to see he was now wearing a black t-shirt and shorts. "I can form into your clothes." Venom told Naruto from inside his mind. Naruto followed Kyuubi's instructions and started looking for a place to stay at. With his new senses and the ability to web swing Naruto quickly found a near by stream and cave. And decided it was as good a place as any to camp for the night and started to setup camp and make a fire. And found himself slowly drifting off to sleep.

Naruto found himself in his mind once again, he looked around and saw Kyuubi in _her_ cage and venom on a web he made for himself high up on the walls. **"Alright Naruto now that you have found yourself a suitable place to live in venom-baka and I will become your new sensei and while I will teach you in the arts of shinobi, venom will teach you how to use his powers better. Now the first rule of the shinobi is… "** and Kyuubi started his lecture with Naruto.

Back in konoha

Sarutobi sat at the chair filling out the bane of all kages : paperwork!*evil music Dun dun dun*. News in konoha spreads like wildfire and the next day, almost all of konoha knew about Naruto leaving and held a party in the streets. _'oh Naruto, I hope wherever you are, you are safe, I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you because of me.' _Sarutobi thought ruefully. How could he have let down his guard '_stupid!'_ he scolded himself. _'I need a puff'_ he thought and took out his pipe.

Next day (once again with Naruto)

Naruto woke up after spending a full 'day' of listening to Kyuubi and her lectures inside his mind, he woke up at dawn and ate what little rotten and mouldy food he had packed. "you know Kyuubi I feel sorry for this kid to have a childhood like that and have such a bitchy mother abandon him" venom told Kyuubi, **" so do I but that's why we're doing this to help him get stronger. And one day we will be feared by the people who once beat him up. Hey he's almost done, you better start training him."** With that venom began to tell Naruto what to do. Venom's training was 250 push-ups, 250 sit-ups, 250 chin-ups and a ten mile jog to help increase his strength and endurance. After Naruto had completed his physical training Kyuubi had taught him a new jutsu 'shadow clone jutsu' and started to work on it. He worked on it until about mid-afternoon when he had to go look for food. Before going back to sleep and enter his mind once again and continue his lectures with Kyuubi and venom. Well mostly Kyuubi, venom would just tell stories about how he and his past hosts were unstoppable. This was how things continued for the next six months until…

Time skip! 6 months later

"**Alright Naruto its time to wake up you will now head to Kumo and begin your training in Raiton jutsu there."** Kyuubi said to Naruto. "hai Kyuubi sensei replied a stronger and much healthier looking Naruto, his muscles were more defined and had a well built body he was no longer skin and bones like he was in konoha after being starved and fed rotten food, after receiving a healthy diet of forest wildlife and fruits and vegetable*yuck!* he was now at the peak of health. He started heading towards Kumo. Naruto was now much stronger and more intelligent and knew his way around the elemental nations thanks to the Kyuubi. He now knew he was a jinchuuriki and lots of other stuff such as the Bijuu. The Kyuubi had been teaching him basic jutsu and demon jutsu some also mid-chuunin level jutsu. It was easy enough for Naruto to master after he learned and mastered shadow clone jutsu he made about a hundred everyday to help him master the jutsu after Kyuubi told him the upsides of the jutsu. Naruto was currently north east of konoha and was headed to Kumo.

Time skip! 2 days

Naruto easily made it to Kumo in two days and it was now late afternoon as he had incredible stamina and did not need to stop to rest._ "I wonder what else he can use that incredible stamina for"_ though venom perversely. _"damn who knew symbiotes were perverts… ero-venom." _Thought Naruto. Venom face-faulted at the nick name while Kyuubi was busting her sides. When Naruto made it to Kumo and entered through its gates the first thing he noticed was a ramen stall. He quickly ran over to it not having eaten for two whole days he needed to replenish his energy supply. When he entered the stall he sat down on the stool. "what will it be for ya little boy?" the stall owner asked Naruto. "uhh… we'll have a two pork ramen, five beef ramen and ten miso ramen." Naruto replied. "right away, wow you almost eat as much as my favourite customer except she only eats salmon with her ramen. Ah speaking of my favourite customer here she comes now." As if on cue Nii Yugito stepped into the stall. "hey Yugito, the usual?" the stall owner asked her. "yah sure Matsu." Was her reply. She was about eleven years old and was hated by her village and sent on suicidal missions that would have killed her have it not been for the Nibi Yugito would be dead many times over. "hey uhh… have we met before we seem to know you from somewhere and you kinda remind me of a cat… why is that?" Naruto asked the strange girl. "yah I kinda think I know you too, but I don't think we have met. '_I think I would remember a guy who refers to himself in plural'._ Strange I feel kinda connect to you yah know." "**aww… love at first sight, my little kitten is all grown up *sniffle*." **The nibi told its container. "shut up nibi or else when I get in there I won't ever scratch your head ever again." The cat girl smirked as she knew that was the cats secret fetish. Naruto noticed Yugito faraway look and realised she had spaced out on him. With Kyuubi's help he added two and two together. The spacing out, the cat like features and the strange connection they had between them. Realisation struck. Nii Yugito was a jinchuuriki. And from the look of her and her cat like features, the bijuu in her was the Nibi no Bakeneko.

"Yugito we need you to follow us, we think we have found out why we think we know each other, but you must trust us. Do not worry we will not harm you, but what will be said cannot be said here." And he grabbed her hand, Yugito immediately blushed at the contact, she did not know why but she felt weird around him, she had not felt this way around anyone before, and it was scaring her, she had only met him and she felt this way about him. **" telling you, love at first sight."** Nibi said in a singsong manner. Yugito was too distracted to remark. Naruto brought her to a place out in the woods. " Yugito, we know this may sound weird, but we need you to show us your stomach." Naruto said. Yugito blush several more shades of red. _"dammit Yugito get yourself together why are you blushing. He's not asking you to do anything other than to show your stomach its no big deal, its not like he's asking you to do anything more… perverted… 'but I wouldn't _ _mind I mean look at his body, he may be young but wow! Imagine what he'll look like when he reaches his growth spurt! ' Yugito's inner pervert told her. Damn me and my freaking puberty stop being such a pervert and move I bet I've been spacing out for awhile."_ Naruto stared at Yugito, she had been spacing out for a bit and she was all red in the face. "_maybe she is sick and has a fever, oh wait, venom said that blushing happens when a person is nervous but why would she b-… oh damn why didn't I realise how my request must have sounded."_ "uhh… we're sorry of how that sounded Yugito . uhh… but don't worry we are not per-" Naruto was about to say when Yugito interrupted him. "don't worry about it uhh, crap I don't even know your name." "Naruto" Naruto said. "what?" Yugito asked, "our name's Naruto." "ohh… ok uhh… Naruto . as I was saying its ok I was just … shocked… by your… request." Yugito said as she reached for the bottom of her shirt. She pulled up to revel her flat and slightly toned stomach. Naruto reached his hand out and lightly caressed her stomach. Yugito was about to slap his hand away and scold him for being a pervert when he suddenly jumped up and shouted, "we knew it, we were right!" "what the hell are you talking about Naruto? And in what way do we know each other." Yugito questioned obviously pissed off by his sudden out burst.

" well after looking at your features and the seal on your stomach…"Naruto started _" shit! I forgot about the seal! I hope he doesn't realize what that means or else I will have to kill him! The raikage told me I can't let anyone know about the Nibi but I don't want to kill him, he's the only one who ,for some reason, feels special to me."_ Yugito thought. "you are a jinchuuriki and of the Nibi no less." Naruto finished. Yugito gasped, she regretfully took out a kunai from her holster.

AN!

You people must hate me now. I took so long just to post such a short chapter, and a cliffhanger too! I truly am an evil (and perverted) writer! *insert evil writer laugh………. Here!* *insert perverted giggle here* ughh hope this chapter can satisfy you fans out there for a while plz cut me some slack cos this is my first major length story. Plz review.

Ja Ne


End file.
